Conventionally, an embedded multimedia terminal adaptor (eMTA) system is powered by a power adaptor that connects to an external power source. However, without any alternative powering means, the eMTA system may cease to function if a power outage occurs.
Stable and constant powering of the eMTA system may be achieved by wireless and/or wired means. Wireless means are expensive and have a high power loss rate. Wired means require physical wires and is less convenient.